The present disclosure relates to venting air and blood sampling with vascular access devices. Blood sampling is a common health care procedure involving the withdrawal of at least a drop of blood from a patient. Blood samples are commonly taken from hospitalized, homecare, and emergency room patients either by finger stick, heel stick, or venipuncture. Once collected, blood samples are analyzed via one or more blood test levels.
Blood tests determine the physiological and biochemical states of the patient, such as disease, mineral content, drug effectiveness, and organ function. Blood tests may be performed in a laboratory, a distance away from the location of the patient, or performed at the point of care, near the location of the patient. One example of point of care blood testing is the routine testing of a patient's blood glucose levels. This involves the extraction of blood via a finger stick and the mechanical collection of blood into a diagnostic cartridge. Thereafter the diagnostic cartridge analyzes the blood sample and provides the clinician a reading of the patient's blood glucose level. Other devices are available which analyze blood gas electrolyte levels, lithium levels, ionized calcium levels. Furthermore, some point-of-care devices identify markers for acute coronary syndrome (ACS) and deep vein thrombosis/pulmonary embolism (DVT/PE).
Blood testing is frequently necessary prior to surgery or other medical procedures. For example, there are indications that diabetes contributes to an increase risk of Surgical Site Infection (SSI). Accordingly some guidelines suggest that diabetes is one characteristic that may influence the development of SSI. As such, preoperative blood glucose control is deemed a possible SSI risk reduction measure. Testing of creatine-based estimated glomerular filtration rate (GFR) can also be useful prior to some medical procedures. In February 2002, The National Kidney Foundation published that GFR is the best overall indicator of kidney function. The demonstration of normal kidney function may be important prior to a patient obtaining a contrast enhanced CT scan, which can have significant impact on the kidneys. Despite these needs, blood diagnosis is typically done at remote labs, which do not produce immediate results.
Furthermore, despite the rapid advancement in point of care testing and diagnostics, blood sampling techniques have remained relatively unchanged. Blood samples are frequently drawn using hypodermic needles or vacuum tubes coupled to a proximal end of a needle or a catheter assembly. In some instances, clinicians collect blood from a catheter assembly using a needle and syringe that is inserted into the catheter to withdraw blood from a patient through the inserted catheter. These procedures utilize needles and vacuum tubes as intermediate devices from which the collected blood sample is typically withdrawn prior to testing. These processes are thus device intensive, utilizing multiple devices in the process of obtaining, preparing, and testing blood samples. Furthermore, each device required adds time and cost to the testing process. Accordingly, there is a need for more efficient blood sampling and testing devices and methods.